paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Centurion's First Christmas
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! Just a little short story I started long ago for RJ when Baseball announced his Secret Santa event. Even though it has unfortunately discontinued, I've decided to still post this to convey what I think is most important to this festive season: compassion and sympathy. Enjoy! ''- WarDoge-1'' Centurion's First Christmas It was a full moon when Centurion was done packing. Just five minutes ago, he was lying in the then-pup house in deep thought when his alarm rang. Normally it would signal the morning but tonight it would be an exception. In silent quickness the Weimaraner-White Shepherd mix gave his quietest command bark and expectedly his pup house responded by transforming into his motorcycle. He then dragged in noiseless quickness a huge bag, almost twice as big as he was, and slung it onto the rig. Inside were the pups' favourite holiday treats: cookies, hot chocolate, pretzels, everything. Centurion was ready. But before he could set off, he hurriedly threw on his winter clothes - hat, scarves and mitts - to brave the winter cold. Despite the warmth, he couldn't help but feel a chill through his spine as he got into his rig. Not only was what he was going to do dangerous but would food be enough? No!' An authoritative thought shouted in his mind,'' ''If nobody brings them Christmas, who will? A small meal isn't much but it's definitely be appreciated.'' The pup slowly steered the truck out of the Lookout's lot and onto the bridge. As soon as he crossed it (thankfully his snow tires countered the icy road), he stepped on the throttle fully. They couldn't wait any longer. As he passed by the downtown of Adventure Bay under the night's cover, he could see everything was decorated in a festive mood. Streams of colourful lights hung from Katie's pet salon, wreaths and wintry art crafts (probably made by Alex) hung along the windows of Mr. Porter's restaurant and a wonderfully-ornamented Christmas tree sat outside town hall. Had it been any other time, Centurion would've stopped and stared in awe. The authoritative thought was back. '''Stop it you! Have you already forgotten what you saw last week? If nobody brings them Christmas, who will? '' Centurion shed a sorrowful tear as he drove; he most certainly remembered what he saw. It was a supposedly routine rescue to fix a cable tower damaged at the edges of Adventure Bay in an ice storm. Chase, as usual, was called for "escort" alongside Skye to monitor the situation from above and Centurion himself to do the actual fixing. Mayor Goodway, who had noticed the damage and immediately gone into panic mode, sent a shaky image of the tower to the PAW Patrol. Centurion gulped among seeing the damaged cable tower. It looked like it had been beaten with sledgehammers, then given a quick cycle in a dishwasher, then pan-fried with soot-infused oil and lastly frozen solid. Not to mention the photo appeared to be taken by a potato from a person suffering from Parkinson's. "Can you fix it?" questioned Ryder. "Of course!", exclaimed Centurion, "… it's just gonna take some time to get ready, that's all. Perhaps with some help from Rocky and the others…" "Okay then, we'll go first to calm down Mayor Goodway and send you updates along the way. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Once Ryder, Chase and Skye were off, Centurion had recruited the rest of the pups for assistance. He led them to his rig which was parked by the Lookout's garage, where they were commanded to bring assorted tools and equipment from within to load onto his truck. His usual pup pack tools wouldn't be enough. Afterwards, Centurion loaded up on recyclable materials such as another one of Zuma's old surf boards and a pair of ripped gardening gloves. "Dude, what do you need these gawdening gloves for?" Zuma asked. He held a one of the gloves up; it looked like it was on the verge of disintegrating. The cold, almost-freezing air wasn't doing it help either. '' ''Centurion, despite his relatively new presence, was respected for his creativity and engineering feats. He gave a sly wink and continued rummaging through. Rocky stared in uncertainty at the pile forming on his rig. Back when he was responsible for creating things, he'd always get what he needs in a mannerly and orderly fashion. Centurion seemed to be the opposite. But, he never questioned him. '' ''At last, Centurion's rig was full to the brim. After waving a quick goodbye he set off for the damaged cable tower. '' Centurion suddenly snapped out of the flashback when he realized he was there. The chill through his spine was back. Bringing the motorcycle to an abrupt stop, Centurion found himself sweating profusely. He was supposed to feel good to doing what he was about to do, but was he still so scared? Why did his fears have to jump in at such an inconvenient time? However, deep inside he knew this was expected. What faced him was where all Adventure Bay dwellers would never set foot in their life. Blackwood Slums was as depressing as its name: disorderly and pitch-black neighbourhoods of graffiti-covered brick houses, litter-strewn potholed streets, windowless stores and an unsettling air that reached its dark fingers across Centurion and pulling him in. ' Gritting his teeth, he mustered up his courage and entered Blackwood Slums. Not an ideal way to spend Christmas Eve, but undoubtedly the most compassionate one. ... Unfortunately, Centurion's supposedly secretive leave had not gone unnoticed. Just as his motorcycle crossed the bridge the PAW Patrol's police pup was already up and watching. The further the vehicle disappeared into the town the more angrily Chase began to frown. What was Centurion doing up this late? And where was he going? To add insult to injury, not only has Centurion gone for a midnight trip without telling anybody (a big no-no in Ryder's book which every pup knew), he has also swiped a sizable chunk of the snacks from the fridge. A deserter and a thief?! Unacceptable (just think of how Rubble would react)! '''Come on Chase you should've be thinking this, especially on Christmas Eve! Centurion is a loyal and honest member of the PAW Patrol. There must be some kind of logical reasoning behind what he's doing now! a thought berated him. No, listen to me!' ''another thought entered his mind, '''Remember how we first got Centurion? From the freaking shelter where he made you look like a fool! You know what this sounds like, this sounds like he planned to take what he could back there and rejoin his wild band of hooligans! But -''' '''And why else would he go in the middle of the night, especially before the year's biggest holiday?! Chase snarled; his decision was set in stone. Nobody was going to cheat the PAW Patrol on his watch. Getting up, he proceeded to Rocky's pup house. The mix breed was snoozing soundly, probably dreaming about what present Santa Claus would place under the Lookout's Christmas tree in the morning. "Wake up sleepyhead!" whispered-yelled the police pup. Rocky let out a big yawn and groggily woke up, "Huh what, oh it's just you Chase." "Psst, I think Centurion is up to something!" The mix breed stared at him, one eye open and the other closed. He was on the verge of falling asleep again, "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something? You know, Santa Claus ain't -" "No! He ran off with a bag of snacks - our snacks - with his rig into town. I think he's going back to the shelter … we should really follow him and check out what he's up to." Realizing Chase wouldn't shut up, Rocky shakily stood up on all fours and wrapped himself in his winter jacket. A breeze of cold air caused him to shiver. He glared at Chase, "You owe me big time. And if Ryder finds out …" "He won't, now let's go!" "Wait, what about the others? Why am I the only one who's going to get no sleep just to stalk Centurion?" Unfortunately for him, Chase was already dressed in his Super Spy gear and in his spy truck. Groaning Rocky tiptoed out his house and climbed aboard. In no time flat, the duo sped off. ... To be continued. Almost done! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:CenturiRealm Fanfictions Category:Gift Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Story Category:Sad Category:Sad Story